Wynona Woolfield
Lady Wynona Woolfield is second born child of Willam Woolfield and Erena Glenmore she serves as lady in waiting for Kyra Stark Appearance Natural Beauty with Rosy cheeks and pink lips Personality Wynona is a levelheaded individual who put practicality above all else. That doesn’t mean she dislikes dressing up or indulge oneself with whatever they fancy. Moderation is key to survive, especially in a harsh land such as the North. Wynona is loyal to her family and their liege House Stark. She believes in being civil and be treated with civility in return. Those who made fun or reject the notion of courtesy immediately earned her distrust. Another thing that Wynona hold in high regard is cooperation. As the Starks put it, “the lone wolf dies but the pack survive.” One cannot survive winter all alone. Wynona try to keep a cordial relationship with other lords and ladies of the North to ensure House Woolfield will not be alone in the face of adversity History Wynona is the second child of Lord Willam Woolfield and Erena Glenmore. She has one older brother and three younger siblings. Wynona spent the majority of her childhood in Woolfield, with the family making occasional visits to neighbouring houses or White Harbor. Growing up, Wynona is trained in traditional pursuits of a noblewoman such as embroidery, music, dancing, etc. After getting her first moon blood in the age of two-and-ten, Lady Erena start to include her eldest daughter in running the household. Wynona also learned more of the family trade at this age. She keeps faith to the Old Gods. Since House Woolfield mainly deal in wool, they are directly responsible to keep the North clothed. House Woolfield do not boast great numbers or ancestral Varylian weapons. Instead they focused more on cultivating relationships with their fellow Northmen and women. House Woolfield make sure to make the most of their source of income: the sheeps. They use their wool for clothing, their meat for food, their hide to make leather, their milk if goat milk or cow milk not available and whatever remains are fed to the dogs. Wynona and her sister would often sit together with her mother to sew clothing for the poor and the Night’s Watch. Wynona and her siblings are raised with the stories of hardships during winter. This ranges from the Shivers disease, frozen to death, cannibalism as a last resort, etc. The history of the North from the last century especially made an impact on young Wynona, starting from the abduction of Lyanna Stark that upset the orderly of the realm to the War for the Dawn. These cautionary tales led Wynona to improve her skills in stitching so her family and friends won’t freeze to death because of a hole on their clothes. Perfectly aware of her lack of martial skills, Wynona strive to become the ideal Northern lady, steadfast and dependable. While the men go to battle, she will support them from behind the scene, smoothing relations and make sure the keep still stands when the men returns. Southerners make her wary. Wynona especially dislike those who regard Northerners as savages due to religious differences. In 397 A.C., Lord Rob Stark sent out invitations to highborn youths of the North to join his household. The reason behind this invitation is to strengthen the bond between the younger generation of the Northern houses. Wynona is sent to Winterfell to serve Lady Kyra Stark as her lady in waiting. In addition, she also act as spokesperson of House Woolfield in the court of Winterfell. Recent Events 400 AC: The Tourney of Kings Landing Misc Likes Winter roses, colourful spools, all kinds of pie, being in the black, acts of charity Dislikes People with no manners, disloyalty, extravagance, Southern ambition, Faith Militant Weaknesses No combat skills: Wynona has not been trained in the art of war. Riding: Wynona knows how to ride a horse but she is not used of hard riding for a prolonged period of time. Sailing: In the rare occasions in which Wynona board a ship, she always end up getting seasick. Category:RP Characters